Forever
by TheSatinAngel
Summary: It took a cold walk in the snow with someone she thought she cared about, for her to figure out where her true emotions lie...


Forever

The night was cold and Ginny wrapped herself tighter into her coat. Her red hair fell gently around her shoulders, and soft curls framed her face with deep, brown eyes.

She walked down the street in Hogsmeade and made her way to the Three Broomsticks. It had been over two years since she had last come here with _him_. Not much had changed, but now she was older, more grownup after graduating. She was over Harry; moving on, and not looking back...

She stepped inside the building and welcomed the blast of warm air that met her. There were the slight casual sounds in the air and the occasional bout of laughter. Ginny nodded to the serving maid and made her way over to a table in the corner where a solitary figure sat, waiting for her.

She smiled at David as she shrugged off her coat and sat down.

"Hi, love," he said, shooting her one of his grins that usually made her knees melt. Ginny cringed though. She hated it when he called her that; it had been what Harry had called her…

There were a lot of things that Harry had done that now haunted her past. They had been blessings then; moments in hard times with a break of happiness. How she longed and missed those days, now only distant memories to trigger her strong emotions.

She and Harry had had a strong relationship, more of friendship and understanding, than intimacy. They could tell each other anything and soon Ginny had found herself hopelessly in love with him all over again. It didn't matter that she had vowed to move on from him. The moment he got under her guard and she let the mask slip, she was lost in him.

But after the war, Harry grew distant, more pensive and thoughtful, not talking much. He retreated within himself, and shut the world out. At first Ginny had been hurt that he would hide even from her. Hermione had calmly explained though, that Harry would soon get out of his stupor and need her more than ever. So Ginny had stayed by his side, stealing herself against his obliviation.

Then one day he had come to her, saying they needed to talk, and though this was what Ginny had been waiting for, she suddenly had a sick feeling in her stomach.

Then just like that, he was gone from her life. No, he didn't die, but it might have well been that. Ginny, broken hearted and weak, left silently, not saying 'goodbye'.

Finally, Ginny had accepted reality that she was never going to see him again, and moved on with her life. That's when she met David.

She smiled softly in thanks as he handed her a Butterbeer. She took a sip and sighed happily as the hot liquid warmed her whole body. David's blue eyes danced happily under the curtain of blonde hair. He was handsome, Ginny had to admit that, and he loved her, but she still didn't know how she felt about him. She cared about him, that was sure, but love? Her heart was still trapped in the past, caught in fleeting shadows of love and happiness that would never leave her.

Ginny blinked before she realized David was staring at her, looking confused. He must have said something and she was staring off into space in her own little world. She could already feel the blush starting to crawl up her neck and into her ears.

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted tonight," Ginny apologized. "What did you say?"

David raised an eyebrow, "No kidding. I asked if you wanted to go outside for some fresh air, since you look a little stifled."

Ginny was eternally grateful for his suggestion. She needed to get out of this room. The walls were closing in around her, trapping her with the memories it brought out.

They walked outside into the cold air. It bit at their faces, turning their cheeks and noses rosy. A soft snow was falling and it crunched beneath their feet with every step they took. Everything was quiet. Shapes were muffled and rounded and less strident; a visual hush was over the town. Snowflakes danced in the air before them and landed gently at their feet.

David pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached for her hand. She was thankful for the warmth of his hand, even if it did trigger more painful memories.

"There's something I want to ask you," he said softly, staring straight ahead, as if afraid to meet her eye.

"Mmm," Ginny murmured, looking up at him, unexplainably nervous.

"I know this my not be the best time, but if I put it off any longer, I'm afraid I would go insane. I love you, Ginny," he said, stopping walking, turned around to take both her hands in his, and looked her in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny blinked and shivered unconsciously in the cold. She looked away from his face and watched the falling snow gently drift down to the ground. Memories whirled in the snow around her; laughing with Harry, holding his hand in hers, their first kiss…

Suddenly she knew that no matter what, she would never love another man like that again. It didn't matter that she might never see him again; she still loved him deeply in her heart, and always would.

She lifted her face up to David's with silent tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, David, but I can't lie to you or myself any longer. I still love someone else."

Hurt flashed across David's face as if she had slapped him, but it quickly disappeared. Ginny reached up and touched her cold hand softly against his face. "Goodbye," she whispered, and walked away in search of a new found peace.


End file.
